Steven A. Starphase
Steven A. Starphase (スティーブン・Ａ・スターフェイズ, Sutībun A Sutāfeizu) is Libra's second-in-command. A shady man with many connections. Appearance A tall man with short black hair and a thin scar running down the left side of his face. He typically wears a dark grey suit, blue shirt and a yellow tie with custom shoes to use his blood-skills. Personality Seemingly laid back, he gives off an air of a suave businessman, always with a quip or sardonic comment to make about the situation. when crossed, however, he shows a ruthless side, and is not above using his connections to make 'problems' disappear. Plot Follow That Phantom Ghost Wagon. Stephen is first seen discussing the situation of Leo's kidnapping 7 Zapp's hospitalization with Klaus. Initially overwhelmed by his Leader's fierce expression, he realizes Klaus has been worrying himself sick & speculates he has a dozen ulcers from nerves. After attempting to put the man at ease, he receives a report from the hospital & realizes Zapp tagged the wagon that took Leo & has been extending the thread with blood. Instructing Chain to pursue, he & Klaus pile into Gilbert's car & take off down the street, Stehen casually flipping passing drivers off before urging Klaus to destroy the crashed wagon. A Game Between worlds. Stephen is first seen inquiring of Gilbert as to why Leo is sleeping in Klaus' office, commenting on the boy's naivete at refusing additional pay due to 'not wanting special treatment'. When Zapp comes in, covered in blood from a druggie, he brings up the existence of the drug Angel Scale & mentions the two monomaniacal Gatekeepers responsible for screening the gates. Following the news report detailing the Attack on the U.S President, Stephen is among those intimidated by Klaus' expression, only to react humerously when it's revealed he was playing Prosfair. Bloodline Fever During a Libra Party, Stephen is seen as part of a 'Cabal', chatting amiably with Klaus and several other Libra members, during which time K.K vocally anounces her distrust for him, calling him scarface. When Leo unwittingly reveals he saw the Aura of a Blood Breed in the Subway, putting everyone on edge, Stephan pulls out a color coded sheet to confirm the color of said Aura. He is later deployed along with K.K, to the latter's ire, & manages to defeat her ghouls before being soundly beaten by the vampires. As the Elder mocks them for trying to use blood correctly, Stephen stalls for time by implying that the ones with the fangs to reach them will arrive shortly, allowing Klaus to come up behind them, crush Antonio & seal the Elder with his pattern 999. Power & Abilities :''' Steven's ability allows him to decrease the temperature of his blood in order to freeze targets. His techniques are spoken in Spanish. This is called '''Esmerelda Blood Freeze Style in the FUNinamtion dub * : 'A kick-based attack that freezes enemies on contact. * : Steven stands firm and freezes the entire ground. Trivia *In a mini-comic by Yasuhiro Nightow, from the volume 1 DVD, Steven, with K.K., are revealed to be around their 30's. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Libra